The present invention relates to a mobile information terminal equipment, more particularly, to a mobile radio wave communication equipment, such as a mobile telephone, furnished with functions including electronic note, data communication, word processor, personal computer, and so on.
Moreover, the present invention relates to the communication control and user interface of a terminal for which the mobile radio wave communication equipment such as a mobile telephone and personal information management functions are combined.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to the structure of a cover for protecting an input display unit for the portable electronic apparatus such as a mobile information terminal equipment.